All's Well That Ends Well
by lalapine
Summary: Amanda ignores signs of trouble


Title: All's Well That Ends Well  
Author: Tammy M. Parnell  
Email: LaLapine@aol.com  
Disclaimer: SMK & its characters are owned by Warner Bros, Shoot the Moon Productions, Kate Jackson, Bruce Boxleitner, et al. No infringement is intended.  
  
Summary: Amanda ignores signs of trouble  
Setting: 3rd Season  
  
  
All's Well That Ends Well,  
an SMK story  
by Tammy M. Parnell  
  
  
I'm fine, Lee. Amanda King tried unconvincingly to assure her work partner of three years that her queasy stomach was just an annoyance.  
  
Then why are you still lying there? Lee said from the edge of the Q-Bureau sofa where Amanda had been resting for nearly a half an hour.  
  
I'm just a little tired. We worked late last night, you know.  
  
I don't buy it. We've worked late before, and somehow you always seemed the up and at em type.  
  
Maybe it's all catching up with me.  
  
Lee shook his head.  
  
she said as she put herself in an upright position. I'll get up then.  
  
No, Amanda. You should stay put.  
  
  
  
You're not feeling well.  
  
I am perfectly fine, she declared as she stood up too quickly. She steadied herself on the arm of the couch, hoping Lee hadn't noticed.   
  
Yeah, I see, Lee replied as he rose and took her hand, but she was too stubborn to reclaim her seat. He did, however, manage to get her to her desk chair.  
  
For someone who's paranoid when I cut my finger, you aren't being very smart, Lee continued, perched on the edge of the desk. Have you seen a doctor?  
  
What for?  
  
You are so stubborn!  
  
Who me? Amanda replied innocently. Lee grinned, shaking his head in frustration. Before they had a chance to continue their friendly bickering, Francine Desmond walked through the door.  
  
Guess who's back? she asked as she handed Lee a classified file. Charlie Benson.  
  
Lee said in surprise as he reviewed the documents. I thought he was locked away.  
  
It seems he made a little deal with the devil, Francine explained with a knowing expression.  
  
Who's Charlie Benson?  
  
Lee answered Amanda's question. A jealous Agency flunky. He decided to get revenge about five years ago by trying to take out as many agents as he could. It didn't work.  
  
It would have if Scarecrow hadn't found out, Francine added.  
  
Amanda concluded, he'll be after you, then...  
  
Don't worry about me, Amanda, Lee assured her. They're still watching him. Just cause he turned his buddy in doesn't mean he's suddenly Mr. Innocent.  
  
Insane's more like it, Francine commented. Anyway, it's FYI, Lee. Just in case.  
  
Thanks, Francine. I'll keep it in mind.  
  
The savvy blond nodded and headed back downstairs to the main headquarters. Lee turned to his partner. Now Amanda, don't get all Mother Hen-y on me.  
  
  
  
I've only got a _potential_ problem, he said with an attempt to change the subject. Yours is _real_.  
  
she said, raising her eyebrows. Who's the Mother Hen now, wise guy?  
  
Lee smiled in spite of himself as Amanda's chocolate eyes radiated triumph.  
  
he gave in, since I'm the Mother Hen, I guess I'll have to fix dinner for you tonight.  
  
That's right, Amanda agreed. And I expect full service.  
  
Lee laughed with a shake of his blond head, and Amanda's face glowed at her partner's all-to-rare invitation.  
  
***  
  
Lee's home-cooked dinner had gone well. Amanda's stomach no longer hurt, and there had been no signs of trouble all day on the Agency front. The two friends had been able to relax and have a good time, an unusual evening in their line of work.  
  
Taking a bite of Amanda's dessert, Lee smiled. Mmm... This is delicious.  
  
She smiled at the compliment. Thank you. I made this fudge for the Trailblazers last week and it was a big hit.  
  
I don't doubt it, he said as he took a sip of coffee.  
  
Your dinner was great, too.  
  
Well, I guess we go good together... Lee replied without thinking. Amanda smiled with an uncertain expression as Lee cleared his throat. Uh, so what time are your mother and kids expecting you?  
  
Oh, I told them not to wait up.  
  
Yeah, that way they won't worry.  
  
Well, I think they're used to it by now. It's almost to the point where I arouse suspicion if I _AM _home the whole night.  
  
Their laughs were interrupted with the loud ring of the telephone. With an annoyed sigh, Lee reached for the receiver.  
  
  
  
Lee, he's struck again. This time for real.  
  
Damn. Who'd he get, Francine?  
  
Reynolds. Never had a chance.  
  
Do we know where he is?  
  
We think we've pinpointed him to that old factory a few blocks from IFF. It's such a maze though... we saw him go in and it doesn't look like he's left, but--  
  
But you need more help, Lee finished her sentence. I'm on the way.   
  
Great. Make it quick.  
  
Lee returned the receiver to its cradle and faced Amanda's questioning eyes. she guessed.  
  
You got it, Lee affirmed, rising. I'll drop you off at your house on my way.  
  
She also stood. Guess again.  
  
  
  
Don't Amanda' me. You don't have time to go all the way into Arlington. Besides, we're partners. We work together.  
  
Lee had learned that an argument with his friend was a waste of time. When her mind was set on something...  
  
she asked as she put on her coat. What are we waiting for?  
  
How about you actually obeying an order for once? He followed her to the door.  
  
Not a chance, Scarecrow, she said, nudging him into the hallway. Let's go.  
  
***  
  
Used as a textile mill back in the 1800s, this four-story brick building was the ideal haven for a fugitive. Long, winding staircases led to each floor where garbage from the present mingled with remnants from the past on the dusty wood floors. There were many closet-like rooms and several pieces of old machinery rusting away. Agents had searched the place twice, and though no one had seen Benson exit the factory, no trace of him had been found within.  
  
Agents remained on guard as Lee and Amanda drove up in the vette.  
  
he asked Francine. She shook her head regrettably. All right, Lee continued. I'll go in.  
  
They've checked it already. He must have gotten out somehow...  
  
Amanda commented. Maybe we'll find something they missed.  
  
Yes, dear, Francine answered with mocking sweetness. Just like a bloodhound, right? That sixth sense of yours...  
  
Lee's voice warned this wasn't the time.  
  
What? Oh, by the way, Lee, Fielder and Crenshaw are in there now.  
  
Lee and Amanda groaned together.  
  
Francine shrugged her shoulders. We take what we can get.  
  
Once in the building, Lee and Amanda skipped the first floor which was occupied with their fellow agents, escaping them with a distant wave of their hands in greeting. They kept going up the spiral staircases until they reached the fourth floor. Peeking in closets and under moth-eaten garments, the search seemed pointless.  
  
Do you think he's still here, Lee?  
  
I don't know. If he is, he's awfully good at covering his tracks.  
  
A voice rang out from above as a man appeared from the top of a rafter on the ceiling. A gloved hand held a gun as the other threw down a rope. Never taking his eyes or his weapon off the startled agents, Benson shimmied down the rope.  
  
Why, Scarecrow, he remarked with a sinister smile. That's the first compliment you ever gave me... And who is this? he motioned to Amanda with his gun.  
  
Amanda stayed close to her partner's side. She was not only a little frightened, but her stomach's feeling of queasiness had returned. Benson edged closer.  
  
Last I saw, you didn't work with a partner. The madman's eyes were looking her up and down as he spoke to Lee, but his hand remained firmly gripped on his pistol. Lee wanted to knock Benson senseless for treating his partner that way, but he couldn't take the chance.  
  
Who needs him, baby? Benson said to Amanda, coming still closer. Come away with me, he offered as he neared to kiss her. Amanda's gut instincts took over, ignoring the gun. She slapped him hard across the face.  
  
It'll be a cold day in Hell, Benson, she said with a chill to her voice Lee had never before heard.  
  
Lee kept his proud smile hidden as Benson rubbed his stinging cheek in surprise. Taking advantage of the man's distraction, Lee kicked the gun out of his hand and jumped for him.  
  
Benson was quickly alert as his weapon fell to the floor with a clatter. Before Lee could grab him, Benson disappeared up the ladder to the roof, Lee and Amanda at his heels.  
  
It was nearly halfway up that the cramps became unbearable. Amanda fell, clutching one of the steps for support. Its age made the rotting rung crumble beneath her grasp, and she tumbled to the floor. Lee quickly turned to see his partner doubled over in pain.  
  
he called in concern, all thoughts of Benson aside as he rushed to her side.  
  
The fall from the ladder had not even scratched her, but it was obvious from her kneeling position that she was hurt. Still, she held up a hand and motioned to the roof. she ordered. He's getting away!  
  
I can't leave you here like this.  
  
Lee, go on! I'll be fine. Benson's probably off to find another victim. You can't let that happen!  
  
  
  
I mean it, Lee. Go on!  
  
Lee quickly weighed his options. Here was a woman, his best friend in fact, insisting he abandon her though she needed help. Then there was Benson, a time bomb about to go off. Amanda gave him no alternative, and not for the first time, Lee saw her unbelievable strength and courage.  
  
I'll be back, he said with a final worried glance, gently squeezing her shoulder. Then he raced up what remained of the ladder, gun in hand.  
  
Amanda's front dissolved with Lee's departure and her soft moans echoed against the hollow walls. A weapon was fired somewhere above her. More fire followed.  
  
Unable to move, Amanda stayed in her hunched over position even as Francine appeared. I heard gunshots! the blond woman called as she approached.   
  
It's okay, she said through tight lips, motioning to the ladder. Help Lee.  
  
Francine leaned next to her fellow agent, setting her gun down. As soon as I help you, she insisted with authority. Speaking into her contact mic, she requested back-up and an ambulance ASAP. Then, removing her coat, she placed it over Amanda, and rushed to help Lee.  
  
***  
  
So, what are ya in for? Lee joked from the hospital doorway, flowers in one arm, a sling on the other.  
  
Amanda smiled from her post-op bed. Nothing serious. They tell me it was an appendectomy, but I think it may be food poisoning, she teased.  
  
Lee replied in indignation, setting the flowers on the nightstand and seating himself on the edge of the bed. I'll have you know that recipe was given to me from Pierre Longchamp, the gourmet Parisian chef.  
  
Oh really? Are you blaming my fudge?  
  
Oh no, you guessed! Lee said with exaggeration. You do realize that you're under suspicion of attempting to poison a whole troop of Trailblazers. The pressure was just too much on you-- they say you cracked!  
  
Stop it, she said, laughing, as she gave him a playful hit. It hurts when I laugh.  
  
Can I at least blame the fudge for hurting my shoulder?  
  
No. It s more heroic that you were shot.  
  
Lee's grin turned serious. You know what's really heroic?  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, what did I do?  
  
Amanda, you not only got Benson's weapon away from him, but you told me to leave you when you had fallen down the ladder with an appendix about to rupture!  
  
We're supposed to say that. The two friends grinned, remembering an assignment towards the beginning of their partnership where Lee had been shot trying to diffuse a bus.   
  
You didn't leave me, he said simply.  
  
The circumstances were a lot different. I was perfectly safe where I was; you wouldn't have made it out alive if I had left you. Besides, you've saved me plenty of times.  
  
You shouldn't need saving to begin with.  
  
Lee, you didn't force me to stay. I could've said good-bye after you gave me that package, but I didn't. I didn't want to. I like working with the Agency, and I like working with you.   
  
Lee smiled as he stroked her hand. You know something?  
  
  
  
You're pretty special.   
  
Amanda smiled as Lee leaned over to kiss her hand. She thought to herself, And you're pretty special too, Lee. When are you going to realize it? With resolution, Amanda decided she was going to see to it that he did.  
  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
